Seeing you again
by xValxWeasleyx
Summary: A year after Fred's death, George comes back to Hogwarts and finds the Resurrection Stone. But will it end up like he wanted it to?


**This is the first fanfiction i publish on this website and it's actually the first fanfiction i ever finished :S it's a one-shot about Fred & George Weasley. A year after Fred's death, George comes back to Hogwarts and finds the Resurrection Stone. I hope you'll like it :) Please Review ^^**

* * *

><p>A year after the war, a whole year full of sorrow and loneliness, he came back to Hogwarts. He walked right into the Forbidden Forest, past Hagrid's Hut. He was remembering all the nights he spend here with his best friend, his brother. The night of the battle flashed through his eyes as he walked deeper into the forest. After Fred died, George couldn't remember much of the battle. He didn't care either. He would give anything in the world to have his brother back. Suddenly, he tripped on something and fell. When he got up he noticed he tripped over a stone. Annoyed, he took the stone and flipped it three times in his hand, about to throw it away into the deep forest but then, something strange had happened. Fred appeared next to him. "Hello, brother" he said cheerfully.<p>

George stared at him in amazement, not believing his eyes. How could he be here? He thought. Then, as suddenly as Fred appeared, realization dawned on him. The stone he was holding in his hand was the Resurrection Stone.

"Fred!" George shouted in delight "I missed you so much!" he flung his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't…Can't…Breath" said Fred, gasping for air. George let go of him, smiling from ear to ear.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me when I'm already dead?" Fred said sarcastically, a big smile forming on his face too.

"I just missed you so much" George said

"I missed you to, bro" Fred said

"So how are you? How is it up there?" George pointed his finger up, toward the dark blue sky

"It's fantastic! I'm an angel" sarcasm was deep in Fred's voice "Don't worry George, I'm fine. Actually, it's you I'm worried about"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're stuck in the past" George grimaced at this "Look George, its okay for you to miss me but you can't just sit around and do nothing just because I'm not here with you. Move on George, everyone are worried about you. Angelina is worried" he said, knowing George's feelings for Angelina Johnson "She as mad about you as you are about her. Do something with it. Go live your life!"

"But how can I? It's not the same without you…" said George miserably

"It's not the same without you either, but I am dead-"George winced at this "-and you are not. You should move on. I will always be with you in your mind, and maybe poop, so don't ever flush the toilet!" Fred joked

The brothers laughed then Fred suggested an idea "Would you like to play a prank on dear Filch before I'll go back to the morons on planet dead?"

"Of course" George smiled mischievously as they went back up to the castle.

"Now remember, nobody can see me but you, so try not to look like an idiot okay?" Fred asked, smiling widely.

"Okay"

They walked up the corridor and went into Filch's office. Filch was asleep on a bed next to his desk. They boys chuckled at his loud snores. George pulled a punching telescope out of Filch's drawer of confiscated things. He squeezed the telescope and then threw it onto Filch. The telescope punched Filch in the eye and Filch woke up screaming while Fred and George ran out of his office, laughing loudly.

"You bastard!" Filch shouted from the opened door of his office, clutching his eye.

They ran back onto the grounds, still laughing. Then, they stopped and George grimaced, knowing what would be coming next.

"George, you are a bastard!" said Fred, imitating Filch's voice and they both laughed again

"I'll miss you Fred" George said quietly

"I will too" said Fred and hugged his brother "Throw the stone into the lake after I'm gone okay?"

"Okay" George said obediently then, hugged his brother again.

Fred smirked at him and then, disappeared.

George looked at the place where Fred disappeared for a couple of minutes. Then, he smiled and looked at the stone. He wasn't able to throw her. He needed Fred beside him.

"George Weasley" Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, called him from the front doors of the castle. George walked over to her, still holding the stone "yes?" he asked innocently when he had seen the angry look on her face. This reminded him the days at school, when he and Fred pulled so many pranks and broke so many rules that he had lost count in his first year.

"Filch has a black eye" said McGonagall, hinting an accusation

"That must suite him" said George.

Professor McGonagall tried to hide her grin unsuccessfully "Go home Mr. Weasley, and I hope next time you are here you'll pull a less dangerous prank"

George turned and walked out of the gates. He apparated to his room at the Burrow, looking cheerful and smug. What he didn't realize at the moment, was that when he apparated, the Resurrection Stone fell out of his hand while Fred was laughing quietly behind him "When will you learn that you can't fool your brother, George?" he asked himself. He was watching George disapparate and then, he truly vanished from this world.


End file.
